


#54: "Nowhere"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [70]
Category: Lost Souls
Genre: Aliens, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: There were lights in the sky over the desert.





	#54: "Nowhere"

**Author's Note:**

> If you write the words, but then forget to post them, do they really exist?
> 
> Also, I have no idea what this has to do with the actual prompt; but this is what came to mind, so I went with it.

There were lights in the sky over the desert.

Steve drove the T-bird off the shoulder and into the rocky wilderness, teeth rattling together until he hit the brakes and he and Ghost threw the doors open, letting in the rush of the wind. They were the only souls for miles, except for the unseen things under the rocks and a lonely coyote howling somewhere as the lights traced unintelligible patterns in the sky. 

“Fucking aliens,” Steve laughed. It was too hot to sit on the hood, but he scrambled up onto the roof and lifted his hands to shield his eyes like a visor. “Holy shit.”

“Holy shit,” Ghost agreed, one hand still gripping the door, afraid to be lifted away.

It was ten, maybe fifteen minutes, and then the lights were gone again.


End file.
